


Not An Illusion

by gallybobally71



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im not sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is good at noticing things, but she's not very good at putting two and two together.</p>
<p>In which Fiona slowly starts to realize that Ian and Mickey are more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here so sorry if it's crap. i had no betas so there may be some mistakes.  
> i just love the idea of fiona slowly finding out about ian and mickeys relationship and i got this idea and yeah  
> enjoy!

"Ian, whose sweater is this?" Fiona asked, holding up an unfamiliar hoodie by it's hood.

Ian looked at the sweater that Fiona held out. "Uh," he paused. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet. "It's Mandy's." He finally said.

"I've never seen Mandy wear this before." Fiona stated.

"That's why she let me borrow it one night when I forgot my sweater." Ian told her. It wasn't a complete lie - if you changed Mandy to Mickey then he'd be telling the truth.

"It looks awfully guyish." Fiona pointed out.

"Well it probably was one of her brother's before it was hers. Kinda like how half my clothes used to be Lip's." Ian said.

Fiona pursed her lips. "Makes sense." She said before tossing the sweater into the washing machine with no further comment.

That should have been the first hint.

 

Fiona knew something was up with Ian. He'd been a lot more secretive lately. He'd been staying out more, and had been hanging with Mandy a lot more than usual. Fiona wanted to trust him, but she felt like he'd been lying to her about his whereabouts more often.

Something was different about him, though. Ian seemed happier, a certain type of happy that Fiona knew could only come from seeing someone.

At first, Fiona thought had been Mandy, but Ian had told her that he was gay. So Mandy wasn't the one who was making him that kind of happy. But every time Fiona would ask Ian who it was, he would just shrug his shoulders and change the subject.

She felt like she was out of the loop with him.

 

The next clue should have been when Ian started spending the night over at the Milkovich house on the weekends. It had started with one weekend in a blue moon, but eventually it became every weekend.

Again, Fiona thought that he was spending the weekend with Mandy, which is why she thought it was strange when she came home early from a weekend away with Jimmy, and Mandy was at the Gallagher house, and Ian was not. Mandy had said that Ian was at work when Fiona asked.

Fiona didn't think twice about it, even though she was pretty sure that Ian never worked on the weekend.

 

When Fiona came home from work a couple weeks later, she didn't expect to see Mickey Milkovich sitting on the couch. Her first instinct was to reach for the baseball bat, until she saw Ian come in from the kitchen with two beers in his hands. He handed one to Mickey and sat down beside him, and they continued playing a game on the Xbox that Jimmy had bought for Christmas.

"Hey, Ian." She finally spoke.

"Hey, Fi." Ian replied, not looking away from the tv.

Fiona paused for a moment, waiting for them to finish their round of Call of Duty. "Hey, Mickey. How come you're here?" She asked, trying not to sound rude as much as possible. She didn't really care that he was there, she was just curious.

"Dad's drunk and being an asshole." Mickey grunted, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of the beer Ian had gotten him.

Fiona frowned. Since when was Ian friends with Mickey? She figured they must hang out together with Mandy when Ian went over there.

Fiona walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself a beer to relax before she had to start dinner. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, watching her brother and Mickey. She watched Mickey punch Ian's shoulder when his player died.

"Ow, Mick, what was that for? I'm on your team, dumbass." Ian asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Had to punch something, you were the closest thing to me." Mickey replied, a slight smile danced across his face, and was gone as soon as it was there. Ian shoved Mickey back before returning to their game

Once the round they were playing finished, Ian got up and headed to the kitchen. Fiona quickly backed up around the corner to make it look like she wasn't just watching them. Ian came around the corner and stopped when he saw Fiona standing in front of the sink, sipping her beer.

"Hey," She said quietly, as Ian grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. "I'm making dinner soon, y'know." She teased.

Ian smiled lightly. "I know, I know, just a little snack to tie us over."

"I didn't know you and Mickey were friends." She said curiously.

"We hang out." Ian replied.

"Oh. Well is he staying for dinner?" Fiona asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Ian's smile grew. "Yeah." He answered. Ian turned and went back into the living room and resumed playing. Fiona followed, but stopped at the doorway again. She watched how the two interacted with each other. She watched them push each other around while they played the game. They seemed so at ease with each other, and Fiona had never seen Mickey this relaxed before. Usually he looked like he was about to rip someone's head off at any minute. But at that moment, the look on his face was almost playful. She wondered if it was because he was around Ian, who shared the same playful look that Mickey had.

That should've been the third flag.

 

Fiona started to notice that Mickey would spend a lot more time at the Gallagher house. Jimmy did, too.

"Hey, Fi, you notice that that other Milkovich has been spending a lot more time here? What's up with that?" He asked. They were laying in bed one night that summer.

"Mickey?" Fiona paused. "Yeah, I guess he and Ian are friends now." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "I didn't think Mickey knew how to have friends that weren't his siblings." He chuckled.

Fiona laughed softly. She turned to face him. "You think he's getting Ian into things he shouldn't be?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Honestly, Fi, I'm not sure. Although, I think it would be a little difficult for them to do anything bad since they spend a lot of time here."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just think it's a little weird, you know? The son of the south side's biggest homophobe hanging out with one of the gayest kids I know." Fiona said.

"Maybe Mickey's not as much like his dad as we thought." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, maybe."

 

One day, a few weeks later, Fiona had to work the open shift at the diner. She placed a soft kiss on Jimmy's forehead and left him in bed. She got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went to go downstairs. She stopped in front of the boys' door when she heard hushed voices coming from the other side. She could make out Ian talking to who she assumed was Mickey.

Fiona knew it was wrong of her to, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she listened in to their conversation.

"What are you gonna do?" She heard Ian ask.

"I dunno, man. I can't go back there." Mickey replied.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Can't risk it."

There was a slight pause. "You know you're safe here, Mick." Ian said.

"What if he finds me here? He'll kill me for sure." Mickey huffed.

"Terry won't find you here, Mickey. He doesn't know where I live."

"I know, Ian. It's just-" Mickey paused.

Fiona was beyond confused. What did Mickey do to make him think that his dad would kill him if he found him? She listened again when she heard Ian speak. "Stay here, Mick. Please."

"I don't know, Ian."

"I'm sure Fiona wont mind. You're basically living here, anyways. You're good with the kids, and you always help out with the squirrel fund." Ian told him.

And he was right. Fiona didn't mind Mickey being there. He was really good with the kids, always helping Debbie with her homework when she needed it, never letting Carl play with his pistol, and watching after Liam when she had no one else to. And he never hesitated to throw in a few bills when they were short on bill money. The more Fiona thought about it, the odder it was. None of the other kids' friends helped out the way Mickey did.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not ready yet, y'know?" Mickey said.

"I know. We don't have to tell them yet. Remember, Mick, you're safe here with me and my family. Besides, Debbie would be crushed if you left." Ian chuckled.

Mickey let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, she really likes me, eh? Thanks, Ian."

Did I hear that right? Fiona thought to herself. Mickey saying any form of 'thank you' was foreign to her. Usually he just grunted where he was suppose to say thanks. But what really confused Fiona was what exactly they were talking about. She didn't have time to think about it because as soon as she took a step away from the door, Ian walked out.

"Mornin', Fi. Aren't you gonna be late?" He asked her.

"Shit, yeah. I just forgot to grab a sweater." She lied.

Ian looked at her, confused. "It's the middle of July."

"It's still cold at 7am, Ian." She replied.

"Yeah, I suppose. Alright, see you later, then. Don't work too hard." Ian said before disappearing into the bathroom.

"See ya." Fiona replied. She went down the stairs and headed out the door, thinking about how out of the loop she was with Ian's life.

That should've been the fourth hint.

 

"Why is Mickey always here?" Carl asked Ian one morning a week later. Ian simply shrugged his shoulders at the question. "I'd like to know that, too." Fiona added.

"Would you want to live in a house with Terry Milkovich?" Ian replied.

"No, but that hasn't stopped him his whole life." Fiona said.

"Times change, Fi. Oh, gotta go, Linda will have my ass if I'm late again." Ian said as he rushed out the door with a Poptart in his hand.

Fiona shook her head. "I wish that boy would tell me more."

Carl sighed. "I wish I had a friend like Mickey."

 

Fiona decided she was going to find out what was up with them, even if it would kill her.

 

Fiona started paying closer attention Ian and Mickey, and the way they would act around each other. They acted so normally around each other. They were so calm, feeding off each other's energies.

Fiona noticed how Mickey would always let Ian have the last slice of their pizza, even after he'd make a fuss about how much he wanted it. (Ian always let Mickey have a couple bites of the piece, anyways.) How Ian would usually let Mickey win when they would play video games. How they would sit closer together on the couch, even when they were the only ones on it. The way they would look at each other, and Fiona could swear they were communicating telepathically. How they seemed to always be in their own world, where it was only the two of them. How Mickey would always be on Ian's side when Ian and Lip got at it. How Mickey seemed to be at peace with the world when he was around Ian. She'd never seen him so relaxed.

And honestly, Fiona didn't know what to think of it at first. Maybe they were just really good friends. Maybe Ian was Mickey's exception. But they gave off the illusion that there was something else there.

 

Summer became fall, and school started again. Fiona couldn't convince Mickey to go back to school, but he did get a part-job as a mechanic to please her. Because that's something Mickey grew to want to do- make Fiona proud. And she was proud of him, to say the least.

One day while the kids were at school and Mickey was at work, Fiona had the perfect opportunity to go through Ian's (and Mickey's) stuff. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she hoped to find anything that would give her any idea on what was going on between the two.

Fiona scanned the boys' room when she walked in. On the floor beside Ian's bed was a pile of sheets and blankets, where Mickey slept. She always wondered why he didn't sleep on the couch, but she never bothered to ask. There was a duffle bag beside the mess, which Fiona knew was Mickey's.

She knew it was wrong of her to go through their stuff, but she couldn't help it. She opened the bag, and all she found was a couple of shirts, two packs of smokes, a couple of ones, his handgun (with no bullets, thank god), and an empty Snickers wrapper. No help at all.

Next, she started going through Ian's dresser. The first drawer was a mix of boxers and socks. Nothing. She had just opened the second drawer when Jimmy appeared in the doorway.

"Fiona, what exactly are you doing?" He asked her, coming to sit on Ian's bed.

Fiona looked at him. "I'm looking for evidence, info, anything."

Jimmy watched her rummage through the second drawer, which was a mix of Ian's and Mickey's shirts. He gave her a confused look. "For what, exactly? No, don't tell me. You're looking to solve the mystery that is your brother and Mickey Milkovich."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Fiona said proudly.

"Why are you having such a hard time with them being friends?" Jimmy asked.

Fiona stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "I'm not, it's just- It can't be that simple, Jimmy! There's got to be more to it. Something I'm missing." She said before returning to look through the shirts.

Jimmy shrugged. "Maybe he's gay, too." He said simply.

Fiona barked out a laugh. "Really? Have you seen that boy?"

"Hey, I didn't peg my father for gay, but look where he is now." Jimmy reminded her.

She pursed her lips. "You really think that Mickey Milkovich, son of the biggest homophobe, in possibly all of Chicago, is gay?"

"Would make sense why he's here all the time." He replied. Fiona huffed. "Look, I'm just saying, it's a possibility. Can't rule it out."

"I don't know, I just can't picture it." Fiona admitted.

"Do you really want to picture him and your little brother going at it?" Jimmy pointed out.

Fiona shuddered. "No thanks." She said. Just as she was about to open the third drawer, she heard the front door open. "Shit." She hissed, rushing down to see who it was that came in. Jimmy sat at the edge of the bed and opened the third drawer. He wasn't surprised when he saw a couple of unused condoms, a couple empty wrappers, and a half-empty bottle of lube tucked down between the clothes and the side of the drawer. Jimmy chuckled to himself as he closed the drawer and stood up. He decided to let Fiona figure it out on her own.

 

When they lost power at the hotel they were staying at due to the snow storm that rolled into Chicago, Fiona and Jimmy returned home early from their weekend getaway. It was their two year anniversary gift from the kids. It worked for everyone, Fiona and Jimmy got a weekend to themselves away from the Gallagher clan, and the kids got the house to themselves for once. Everyone was happy.

It was 10am when they got back to a cold, dark, and quiet house. They figured the power would be out there, too. "Kids?" Fiona called out, and got no reply.

"Weird. Maybe they're all still asleep?" Jimmy offered.

"It's possible, but unlikely." Fiona replied. They went upstairs to unpack and to see if anyone was home or not. They placed their bags on their bed and Fiona went to check rooms. Debbie's room was empty, as was Lip's. She walked over to check the boys' room, but stopped in front of the door when she heard soft voices on the other side.

"Mickey." She heard Ian whisper loudly. Mickey simply grunted in reply. "Mm cold." Ian said.

"Cover up." Mickey mumbled, sleep thick in his voice.

"Still cold, c'mere." Ian replied. There was a bit of movement before silence.

"There, now go back to sleep, s'too early." Mickey said sleepily.

That was the last Fiona heard from them. The gears started turning in her head and she bit her lip slightly. She turned around and was startled by Jimmy standing right behind her. He had a knowing look on his face. "Well, you think they might be gay now?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Fiona furrowed her brow, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, Jimmy, it's starting to look plausible. Although, it is pretty cold in here, I don't blame Ian for wanting the extra body heat." She said. Jimmy smirked at her. "Why didn't they tell me?" She asked him.

Jimmy sighed. "I don't know, Fi, I'm not them."

"Right."

 

The next morning Fiona woke up a little earlier than she would normally on her day off. She blamed it on the cold, her full bladder, and her empty stomach. She put on a sweater and went to the bathroom. When she was done she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She stopped just before she got to the last step when she heard movement in the kitchen. She stayed hidden behind the wall and peaked her head around the corner slowly. She saw Ian and Mickey standing across from each other, each with a cup of coffee in their hands. They were standing wearing nothing but boxers, which Fiona couldn't believe, since it was absolutely freezing in the house. Fiona could've swore she'd seen Ian wear the pair of boxers that Mickey had on before.

They finished their coffee and Mickey washed up their cups and put them away. Ian had a soft smile on his face as he watched Mickey wash their cups. Mickey looked at Ian when he was done, and shied away from his gaze, but Fiona could see the smile and blush creep onto his face.

Fiona felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment, but she couldn't stop watching.

Ian took a step closer to Mickey and loosely wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. "You're so pretty, Mickey. So beautiful, so prefect." Ian said lowly, nipping at Mickey's neck.

"Shut up." Mickey grumbled, no real venom in his voice, the smile still on his face. He ran his hands up and down Ian's upper arms and across his chest. He hung his head so Ian couldn't see his face.

"Look at me, Mick." Ian said sternly. Mickey looked up at him. Ian placed a light kiss on his forehead. "You are so perfect, Mickey."

"I don't know why you keep saying that, Ian. I'm not perfect." Mickey said.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Because you are! You're perfect to me, and that's all that matters." Ian told him.

Mickey sighed, defeated. "Alright, whatever you say."

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey's lips. "One day you'll believe me."

Mickey brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Ian's face, and pulled him down for another kiss. He pulled back after a moment, and looked Ian in the eyes. "I-I think I'm ready." Mickey said quietly.

Ian cocked his head to the side. "For what?" He asked.

Mickey shook his head and laughed lightly. "To tell your family, man. I think I'm finally ready to tell them about us." Mickey smiled.

Fiona thought for sure that Ian's face was going to split in two, considering how big the grin on his face was.

"Really?" Ian asked, unable to hide his excitement.

Mickey's grin rivaled Ian's. "Yeah, really." Ian swooped down to kiss him again.

Fiona smiled to herself before heading back upstairs. Her hunger could wait. She got back into bed and Jimmy stirred slightly.

"Where'd you go?" He mumbled.

Fiona sighed and curled up against him. "You were right."

 

Later that day, after Fiona and Debbie had finished making dinner, Fiona called everyone down to eat. The rest of the Gallaghers, Jimmy, and Mickey, all appeared within a minute. They all sat around the table, chatting and dishing out food.

Debbie beamed when Fiona asked her what she got on her project for school. She was ecstatic that she got an A on it, and couldn't stop thanking Mickey for his help. Carl told everyone about how he met this girl in detention at school, and how much he liked her. Lip brought up the fact that he got called for an interview for the job that he really wanted.

Fiona contributed to the conversation as much as she could, but most of her attention was on Ian and Mickey. She watched them throughout the meal, waiting to see if they would share, too. But Mickey would just look at Ian nervously, and Ian kept giving him reassuring looks in return. Fiona knew exactly why.

 

Dinner wrapped up pretty quick, and everyone started to get up to do their own thing.

"Wait!" Mickey called out, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at him. "Got something to say." He mumbled.

Ian stood up, and looked at Mickey, encouraging him to stand as well. Mickey stood up reluctantly. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Can you hurry up, I've got homework to do." Lip said impatiently.

Mickey looked to Ian for help, but Ian just smiled at him. He took a deep breath in. "Ian and I are.. We're um.." Mickey stuttered.

Ian sighed. "We're dating." He said triumphantly.

Everyone looked at them, then at each other, and burst out laughing. Mickey looked at Ian, confused. He looked back at the pack of hyenas in front of him. "What, you guys think it's funny?"

"Of course not, Mickey." Debbie answered. "It's just that we all knew." She said simply.

"You knew?" Ian asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious. I mean, Mickey's basically living here." Jimmy added.

"Oh." Ian and Mickey said in unison.

"Hold on." Carl said from behind everyone. The group turned to face him. "Guys can date other guys?" He asked.

"Of course." Fiona told him.

Carl's face lit up. "Does that mean I can have a girlfriend and a boyfriend?" He asked excitedly.

Everyone started to laugh again. "Sure, Carl. Just not at the same time." Ian replied.

Carl grinned. "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and any comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (the title may or may not be from 1D's song Illusion, ill let u decide that)


End file.
